villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quantum
Quantum is a mysterious criminal organization in the James Bond world that has appeared in Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace films. Quantum is reminiscent of the SPECTRE organization and is possibly that very syndicate in its early stages or a replacement since the McClory lawsuit though it is debated whether that still holds effect over the films. Its agents include Le Chiffre, Dominic Greene, Gettler, and Mr. White. Whether Dominic Greene was the leader or his talking caused the destruction of the organization is yet to be seen. In Spectre, it is revealed that Quantum is a subsidiary of SPECTRE. Ideology Operating under the mantra, "We deal with the left and the right, dictators or liberators", the Quantum organization appears to be a New World Order power-cabal, composed of various plutocrats, wealthy technology magnates, and powerful members of the intelligence agencies of both the Western and former Eastern blocs (including the CIA, MI6, Mossad, and KGB). Quantum is apolitical, primarily concerned with amassing more wealth and power through various schemes, ranging from serving as a third party source of funds for various terrorist groups, to illicitly buying up the rights to limited natural resources in third world countries (such as gaining a monopoly on the water supply of Bolivia). Quantum is capable of and willing to depose various dictators or legitimate governments to replace them with new heads of state that are more willing to pay off their organization. Quantum is not above conducting acts of terrorism directly, though these are for purely financial, and not political reasons, (i.e. Le Chiffre planned to blow up a commercial airline flight, simply in order to harm the airline industry and thus influence stock market trends in his favor). Origin The USSR counter intelligence organisation SMERSH featured in the Casino Royal ''novel was no longer a feasible foe when the Daniel Craig movie was being developed, so Bond producers developed Quantum in its stead. Quantum subsequently became the mastermind organisation replacement for both SMERSH from the early novels and SPECTRE from the early years of the film series in the Daniel Craig continuity. Known Members & Associates *Ernst Stavro Blofeld -- Leader of the SPECTRE organisation which controls all actions made by Quantum representatives. Currently arrested. *Mr. White – A high ranking SPECTRE agent who also doubled as a Quantum leader and acted as a liaison for Quantum and their prospective clients. Sometime after the events of ''Quantum of Solace, he and Blofeld have a falling out and Mr. White is targeted for assassination by SPECTRE, forcing him to go into exile. Commits suicide by shooting himself. **Le Chiffre – Though not a Quantum member, he was a private banker to major terrorists who were introduced through Quantum. Executed by Mr. White for his status as a liability to Quantum. **Steven Obanno - A high-ranking member of Lord's Resistance Army who had ties to Quantum. Through business dealings arranged by Mr. White, he entrusted Le Chiffre with his financial assets, whom the latter then lost and was forced to organize a high stakes poker tournament to recoup his losses. Strangled by Bond. **Vesper Lynd – Blackmailed by Mr. White into working for Quantum. She was tasked with embezzling Bond's winnings from the poker tournament at Casino Royale. Committed suicide by drowning herself. Quantum of Solace Immediately following the final scene of Casino Royale, ''Bond kills Mr. White's Quantum bodyguards in a car chase, and pulls White from the trunk of his car so he can be interrogated by http://jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/M%7CM. But after Mr. White says "the first thing you should know about us is that we have people everywhere", it is revealed that Craig Michel, a senior MI6 agent present at the interrogation, is a Quantum mole. Though Bond eventually kills Mitchell, the distraction allows Mr. White to escape. Bond investigates and pursues Dominic Greene, one of Quantum's top leaders. Greene plans to create a coup d'état in Bolivia, installing his associate General Medrano as the country's new dictator, in exchange for a seemingly barren piece of land on the Atacama desert, which will give Greene and Quantum complete control of the nation's water supply. The coup is thwarted just in time by Bond and Camille Montes of Bolivian Intelligence. Bond interrogates Greene and then abandons him in the middle of the desert; Greene is later found dead with two bullets in the back of his head, executed by Quantum for his failure. By the end of the movie, Bond and MI6 have revealed the identities of three of Quantum's remaining leaders Guy Haines, Gregor Karakov, and Moishe Soref, thwarted their third plot to infiltrate Canadian intelligence and finally have one of its members, Yusef Kabira, in custody. ''Spectre In Spectre, it is mentioned that Quantum and all its related activity was created as a smoke and mirror tactic by SPECTRE. In a deleted scene, it is revealed that Quantum's main role was to act more as a figure head to protect the secrecy of its parent organization. Category:Evil Organization Category:007 Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pawns Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Arsonists